Shugo chara! fake ep 65: Ikuto is in Amu's bed!
by cara treegreenhappy
Summary: amu finds ikuto in her bed at the end of ep.64 ch. 27 and thus my fake chapter begins.... EXTREME AMUTO!


Shugo Chara fake episode 65!!!

_ IKUTO IS IN AMU'S BED?!_

_After Amu finds Ikuto in her bed asleep…_

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu shouts opens his eyes into slits and grunts in an irritated tone. He pulls the sheet back over his head and flips over.

"Why are you here?! And why are u in my bed?!" Amu respond annoyed, turning away from facing him. After a long pause, he finally responds, "I have to talk.. to you..." he says quietly in breaths.

(i know, this isnt why he's there, it has something to do with Easter Co.)

Ikuto then slowly and painfully gets out of the bed and hobbles over to Amu. When he collapses on her. Blushing, Amu whispers, "I-Iku.. to?" She could hear and fell him breathing heavily. "Eh? What's wro--"

"A.. mu" Ikuto says quietly between breaths. He gently grabs her hand an brings it up to his face. "_Ana.. ta.. ga suk..i_" Ikuto says as he softly rubs her hand against his cheek.

"B-but... T-Tadase-kun..." Amu says quietly.

"_Anata.... ga... suki..._" he finally says in his pain-struck voice, then collapses to the floor.

"Ikuto!" Amu gasps, her face still hot. "Ikuto! _Ikuto!!_" she repeats worriedly. Amu slowly drags Ikuto onto her bed and covers him with her blanket. "Geez," she sighs,"now I have to sleep on the floor." But as she walks away she feels Ikuto's hand grab the tail of her pajama top. Amu turns her head and feels him pull her back into her bed. "Ahh! Iku--!!"

"Stay.. in here.. A..mu," Ikuto tells her then winces in pain.

"F.. fine," Amus says, " but stay on that side!" She gets up and turns the light off. (Amu would never agree to this '-_-)

"A.. mu" he whispers to her shakily.

"Don't talk! Goodnight." Amu says firmly. Suddenly, she feels Ikuto's arms go around her. "Hey! Ikuto!" she whispers nervously. But all she hears his his silent, steady breathing. He hugs her tighter and Amu goes completly stiff. "I-Ikuto... y-your arms... umm," Amu stutters quietly. She felt Ikuto shaking, "Eh? W-why are you shaking? Are you all right?" Amu whispers. Awkwordly, she turns over to face Ikuto and sees his sleeping face. Slowly, Amu took out her hand and touched Ikuto's forehead to check if he had a temperature. Ikuto's eyes open and Amu quickly pulls her arm back from his face. "I-Ikuto!" she says surprised and nervously. With a slight grin, he brings his face closer to Amu's until it is less than an inch away. Amu's face becomes completely flushed and she becomes stiff from shock. **Slowly**, to make Amu even more nervous, Ikuto bring his face even closer until his lips are right next to her's. He paused then gently pressed his lips to Amu's.

_She's not pulling away_ Ikuto thought, then actually kissed her. But Amu wasn't aware of what was going on.

What Amu was thinking in her head was, _Wha-What's going on?... Iku.. to.. he... __kiss... uhh... ahh... kiss.. IKUTO!_ And finally she came back to her senses. She pushed Ikuto away and hopped out of the bed. Her face was completely red and burning, and her head was spinning. "Wha.. Why? Iku... Why? You kissed..." Amu gasped and touched her lips softly. "I.. I'm sleeping on the floor after all..." and she grabbed a blanket and pillow then placed them on the floor. Quickly Amu wrapped herself in the blanket and tried to fall asleep. She tried to forget all of the events that had just happened.

Meanwhile, on the bed...

Ikuto sat up on the bed slightly grinning. He suddenly noticed that his cheeks were extremely hot. So he sat there in puzzlement, not sure why his face was hot. Ikuto got up out of the bed and staggered out of the bed and went over to Amu's huddled heap on the floor and softly fell to his knees. He brushed his hand on Amu's cheek gently and bent over to her ear. "Goodnight." he whispered and he sluggishly went back to Amu's bed. When he got there, he collapsed from exaustion onto it silently, without going under the sheets.

Thus ends this short chapter...

SO?! how'd ya like it??? PLEASE REVIEW!! im new so i dont know if ill respond, but please do anyway!

oh, and if u want to know or didn't figure out what "Anata ga Suki" means then please look for the meaning ur self. but u should be able to guess what he's saying. U_U ( kinda obvious -_-)

once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
